Give Me Something to Sing About
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: An S/J re-write of the elevator scene in Chimera. Rated M for steamy stuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 don't sue me. I decided to re-write the elevator scene from Chimera to my taste. Non-canon and maybe slightly OOC but all S/J goodness! Because we all wish this had happened.

...

"Mmm, mmmm mmmm, m m mm m mmm,"

Jacks head whipped round at lightening speed and he stood up straighter as he regarded Sam in the elevator as the doors closed. Carter was humming! He studied her face for a few moments before his eyes bugged and he gave her a not-so-subtle once-over just to be sure. She didn't notice.

Carter got- *ahem*

'So not going there, Jack!" His inner voice screamed at him. Damn!

He shuffled his feet a bit and rammed him hands firmly in his pockets.

"So, Carter, what's his name?" He blurted out into the now silent elevator causing Sam to start. Her head shot up to face him.

"Now what makes you-"

"Humming!" He replied brusquely,cutting her off before she could protest further.

Sam opened her mouth, gaped and then closed it again. After a few moments of silence she realised he was waiting for an answer. Sam swallowed loudly.

"Um, Pete. Shanahan. He's a cop."

Jacks eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me he's the latest goofy schmuck with a thing for leather-clad blondes to pull you over on the highway?"

Sam grinned at Jack's assessment, she'd noticed him checking out her ass in her leathers on several occasions.

"No, actually, he's a friend of my brother's"

Jack gasped in mock horror.

"A set up? How..."

"Pathetic? Desperate?" Sam supplied with a hint of amusement in her tone. "All of the above?"

"No!" Jack insisted quickly, "just... Surprising."

Silence reigned once again.

"So... That good, huh?" Jack was glad his hands were still stuck firmly in his pockets otherwise he would've face-palmed himself at that point. He resisted the urge to bang his head off the elevator wall. 'God-damn stupid mouth!' He mentally chastised himself.

Sam looked up at him through her eyelashes and smirked.

"Not bad," she said cryptically, "I've had better."

Jack's eyebrows almost hit the roof. He cleared his throat like a cat with a furball.

"Well.. That's... Poor guy."

'Poor guy?!' Jack fumed to himself, 'Luckiest son of a bitch alive more like!'

Sam, unaware of Jack's internal venting, shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a little younger than the type I usually go for."

Jack stared at her incredulously.

"Like older men do we, Carter?!"

Sam turned to him and her mouth turned up almost imperceptibly at the corner.

"Oh, you know me, Sir. I like a bit of grey hair and experience in a man."

Jack clenched his fists in his pockets, thanking the Air Force for their loose BDU pants at this point. Damn, was she trying to kill him?!

"Is that so?" He squeaked a little higher pitched than he intended and quickly coughed to clear his throat.

Sam nodded and grinned innocently at him. Too innocently. Jack almost swore under his breath. She was playing him. Well, two could play at that game!

He took a step closer to her and leaned forward slightly.

"If you ever find yourself lacking in that department again, I know a guy who would be more than happy to...," he whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs at the top of her spine. Sam took a step back, bumping into the wall as she did so.

She jutted her chin up to meet his intense stare, every nerve in her body tingling at his proximity in the confined space.

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered her mouth suddenly dry, "I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

Jack placed a hand on the wall above her head, his eyes glinting dangerously. Sam shivered involuntarily under his intense gaze.

"In fact," he continued, his voice gravelly, "since you had such a bad experience last night, I think I'd better help you make up for it."

"Oh?" Sam replied breathlessly, not trusting her voice not to betray her. God, if he could turn her on this much with just his voice, she didn't want to think what else he could do!

"Sam," he mouthed in a hushed tone, "tell me to stop anyt-" she placed two fingers across his lips to silence him and shook her head.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and reached up his free hand to cup her jaw and pull her face up towards him. Sam rubbed her palms up Jack's chest and ran her hands along his neck and into his short hairs at the base of his neck. Jack gently nipped at her bottom lip as her tongue sought his. Their lips clashed together furiously as fingers dug under hard-washed cotton to find soft, tanned skin.

Pressing her into the wall, Sam groaned and Jack responded with a growl low in his throat and pushed himself up against her, chest-to-chest, her hips thrusting forwards to meet his involuntarily. Sam slid her leg around Jack's hip and pressed into his thigh, blood thumping in her ears. Their lips momentarily parted, breath coming in short gasps, before pulling back towards each other, tongues dancing as one.

Through Jack's fuzzy brain he registered the ding of the elevator door and yanked himself back and away from Sam. The doors slid apart but no one entered. Both Jack and Sam leant against opposite walls, chests heaving for oxygen. As soon as the doors closed, their eyes darted back to each other, Sam's heavily lidded from the sudden abrupt loss of his heat, Jack's gaze all fire and heat. It was seconds before they broke the silence.

"Sam, I..." Jack hung his head in defeat, only now realising the enormity of his actions. Sam held up her shaking hand.

"Don't," she simply said, "just..."

After a few seconds more, Sam began laughing. A deep, rumbling laugh emerged from her chest as she bent at the waist and leant a hand on her thigh. After a few moments, Jack began grinning at her obvious amusement.

"Something funny, Carter?" He asked.

Sam looked up from the floor.

"No, Sir," she said, still holding back laughter, "I was just thinking... I'm glad we were in an elevator and not my house!"

Jack's eyebrows flinched curiously.

"Oh?" He enquired.

The door pinged again and Sam pushed herself off the wall. Turning back to Jack just as she passed through the door and slammed a hand against the metal to stop the door from closing.

"Because," she said in a hushed tone, "I've got a feeling I'd be singing from the rooftops in the morning!"

...

A/N: hope you liked it! Please review, all reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
